Status Update
by Robywan-Kenobi
Summary: Hello everyone I finally got off work. Here is your part 20 thank you for sticking around. Please enjoy!
" Status Update"

The day unlike all the others was not so sun shine filled. It had been weeks since Steven and Connie's last practice session. Garnet and the others were fighting more gem monsters then they count, and Onyx was know where to be found. He'd just vanished one night out of the blue. Pearl and the others of course wished to search for him, but they were all to busy. That is accept for Connie and Steven.

" I don't like this." Steven said grumpily laying on the couch.

" Me neither." Connie said blowing the hair out her face.

" I want to help some how." Steven said now just bored .

" We could help the others fight gem monsters." Connie said.

" Yea except Garnet told us to not do anything dangerous." Steven said.

Connie was now determined " Well, if we aren't going to do that. Then what?"

Steven thought " We could check for Onyx?"he said to Connie making his thought open.

Connie thought for a moment but soon freely voiced her opinion " Yeah, I mean how bad could it be?"

" Okay I asked lion to start looking, but I don't know how well he understood." Steven said.

Lion nudged Steven getting his attention with a black cloth in his mouth. Steven took it and nodded.

" Lion show me where you found this." Steven said as he and Connie got on Lions back.

Lion opened up a portal and jumped. But, when they landed they were at the Kindergarten.

" Why would Onyx come here?" Pulling out roses sword and his cheese burger backpack.

" Well that's what we're here to figure out.

The two kids slid down the dirt wall. When they got to the bottom they searched and searched but found no sign of Onyx.

" Where could he be?" Connie asked.

" I don't know ." Steven shrugged.

As soon as he said that though a chain whip flew at him, and just before he could pull out his shield Onyx caught the chain. He didn't speak he simply drew his sword and gave a signal to stand back. Steven looked passed Onyx and saw a white gem. It was another Onyx, but from the looks of her she was stronger than most of the others.

" Took you long enough to show yourself Onyx." the white gem said.

" Well you know how I like to make an entrance." Onyx said twirling his blade.

The two kids pulled out their weapons, but Onyx gave a signal of disapproval. They stood away not sure what to expect.

The white gem spun her chain around waiting for Onyx to make a move. Onyx smirked, and decided to sit on the ground to see how patient his opponent was. They both waited for a few minutes, but you could tell the white gem was irritated. She got up running at Onyx. Connie and Steven smiled realizing this is what their first training day was like. The white gem prepared a downward strike with the chain. But, before it could hit him Onyx rolled out of the way of the attach and drew his sword.

" I'm already bored of you." Onyx said running at her.

" Shut up!" the gem said pulling her chain back and attacking him again.

Onyx blocked and pulled in the attack " Pathetic." Onyx said with a voice of higher power.

The white Onyx tossed the chain and started to pull out a different weapon. It started to look like a handle , but Onyx could already tell what it was. She'd pulled out a black version of his sword. She drew the sword and her eyes were glowing with a black light. Onyx knew he'd have to do the same even though this was his last resort move. His eyes started to glow white. Both gems swords started to glow. As the two looked so stiff they could have been dead. The two got in their stances in perfect synchronization.

Two gems one white the other black but one in the same would be in an endless fight to the death. Unless of course one got lucky. Onyx and the white gem charged at each other the white gem about to preform a perfect slice until Onyx slid under the blade and jabbed the gems leg. Both gems unfazed when it came to facial expressions got in another stance.

" Should we do something?" Connie asked.

Steven shook his head " Onyx said not to get involved."

Connie shook her head " Yeah and we haven't been the best listeners lately. So we should help him." Connie drew her sword.

" Connie this isn't training! That gem was made to kill us." Steven said worried she was to hot headed.

The battle was still going on and both gems were in a stalemate. The white gem lunged for a downward strike when Connie locked swords with her. Onyx was blank, but his eyes soon stopped glowing and emotion came back.

" Connie? What are you doing!?" Onyx broke the lock and stood between them.

" Helping you!" Connie said.

" Connie you two shouldn't even be here!" Onyx said with fury.

Onyx then pushed the two away and got the white gem with a clean kick across the face. The white gem regained her emotions and stumbled a little.

" Huh? How did you?" the white onyx said.

Onyx then disarmed her and kicked down to the ground. He looked at the ebony blade with curiosity. He couldn't believe the similarities it had to his blade.

" Where did you find this?" Onyx asked.

" Why would I tell you?" the White Onyx replied.

" Because if you don't I'll break you." Onyx said blankly.

Her eyes widened and she had a face as if she were sick. She explained that she was intended to be the improved version of him. She also told him that the more gems he poofs the more info they get and the closer they were to making an exact clone of him. He questioned this thinking all the time. If he were a mistake, but even this he got an answer for.

" You yourself are not a mistake physically, but you on the rebels side makes you a mistake." the white gem said quickly.

Onyx twirled his blade as the white Onyx asked a question " Am I going to die?" she asked softly.

" No." Onyx replied and then sliced her in half. " But, you are coming with me." he picked up the gem and then the black katana.

" Onyx?" the children jumped in.

He didn't answer he just went to the pad. The other two followed him concerned. In an instant they were home. Lucky for Steven and Connie they got there before the gems.

" I'll just be here." Onyx said lazily sitting on the couch.

Later that night the gems were finally back. Garnet and Amethyst walk in the temple not even noticing, but Pearl turned around seeing the outline of his body in the dark. At that moment Onyx was sure she was going to burst into tears until he quickly covered her mouth with a soft touch.

" Shhh..." Onyx hushed and just hugged her as she sat in his arms wide eyed tears dripping down her face.

" It's alright." Onyx said softly as he stroked her hair " I'm never leaving again."

The words simply echoed in Pearls head as she just squeezed him tighter about to scream at him until Onyx fell into the couch softly and let her hit him over and over again.

The night ended with Pearl falling asleep in his arms , and eventually Onyx fell asleep the moons light shining on the two gems.


End file.
